1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to catches used to secure the ends of looped accessories worn by a person. More specifically, the embodiments shown herein relate to jewelry catches used in conjunction with bracelets and guards in which those bracelets are often positioned while being worn. Those having ordinary skill in the art are makers of ornamental accessories worn by a person and the catches thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catches are well known items in the art; especially jewelry catches. The catches on a piece of jewelry is important because it safeguards and prevents the wearer from losing the jewelry while it is being worn. The jewelry being secured by a catch is typically a necklace or bracelet that is looped about a wearer's neck or wrist. Like all loops, necklaces and bracelets are only as strong as the weakest point in the loop. Therefore, the catch of a piece of jewelry must be as strong or stronger than the other segments in the loop.
It is a well known practice in the art to place a styled bracelet within the track of a guard or jacket. The purpose of the guard is to both decoratively accentuate and to protect the more delicate bracelet. The conventional means for fixing the bracelet-guard combination about the wearer's wrist is to install the bracelet into the guard so that the clasping mechanisms of the smaller bracelet protrude through the guard thereby connecting the two bands together. Fastening of the bracelet-guard combination is then accomplished by fastening the catch of the bracelet.
A bracelet placed within a guard is typically delicate. The guard, however, is more substantial because one of its purposes is to create a more noticeable piece of jewelry. Most often the guard has a track into which the bracelet is placed. The weight of the guard is usually greater than that of the bracelet. Therefore, in the bracelet-guard combination the catch designed for the bracelet alone may carry two times or more the weight for which it was designed.
The hazards associated with this type of combination are obvious. The catch for the bracelet alone is not designed to carry the excess weight of the guard and therefore is more likely to malfunction. In the event that the catch does malfunction; the catch may disengage or be broken and the bracelet and guard may be lost.
In one known configuration, the bracelet is connected to the guard by placing each end of the bracelet under loops at the ends of the guard. These loops may cause friction to the bracelet and damage the setting of the stones of the bracelet to such a degree that the stones become loosened and fall from their mountings.
Another known means for accomplishing the desired bracelet-guard combination is to fasten both the guard and the bracelet independently. This is accomplished by first fastening the guard about the wearer thereby forming a loop with said guard. The bracelet is then placed within the track of the guard and fastened thereabout. To assure that the bracelet remains within the track of the guard, the fit of the bracelet about the guard must be snug. In this configuration, pressure is usually exerted by the outer bracelet on the interior guard and causes the links of the guard to bind and prevents the loop from retaining a desired flexibility in the band combination. Further, because of the required snug fit of the bracelet about the guard, it is difficult for a wearer to secure both bracelets about one's self. Typically, a second person will be required to accomplish the looped combination; especially if the loop is to be worn about one's wrist so that only one hand of the wearer is free for accomplishing fixation of the combined bracelet and guard about the wrist. Finally, in this configuration, wear due to abrasion between the guard and bracelet may occur. The result can be breakage of the more delicate bracelet or lost stones if the mountings on the bracelet are damaged.
The following U.S. patents are known to the inventor of the present invention and are associated with jewelry catches. Those patents known to the inventor are:
______________________________________ S. Geldwerth 2,952,058 1960 3,308,517 1967 4,713,865 1987 DES.300,614 1989. ______________________________________
GELDWERTH '058 discloses a flexible jewelry band and snap catch that accommodates bracelets or necklaces having various widths. The disclosed catch also has means to prevent looseness or side movement of the catch members during the catching operation. GELDWERTH '517 likewise discloses a catch for jewelry that combines a keeper and a catch in a single stamped blank of sheet metal. The primary purpose of this invention is simplicity of manufacture and inexpensiveness. GELDWERTH '865 discloses a streamlined unobtrusive jewelry catch. The purpose of that invention is to provide an unobtrusive catch that does not detract from the jewelry it fastens as well as provides a built-in safety catch mechanism. GELDWERTH '614, a design patent, shows essentially the same invention as GELDWERTH '865.
Copies of the patent references are enclosed herewith for Examiner's consideration. Color copies of the specific pages of the above referenced catalogs and sales brochure showing bracelets 10 and guards 12 are likewise provided herewith and are expressly incorporated into this disclosure by reference. None of the references, however, are considered to be prior art in that said references do not anticipate nor make obvious the present invention.